This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electrical connectors having reliable, high density contact areas.
Electrical connectors allow large electronic systems and subsystems to be assembled from many smaller electronic components, such as circuit boards, thus simplifying the manufacture, installation and maintenance of the electronic systems and subsystems. Typically, the circuit boards in these electronic systems and subsystems are interconnected with each other by means of a "mother" board, a large circuit board having edge card connectors into which the circuit boards are plugged. Alternatively, the circuit boards are interconnected by means of these same edge card connectors, but with cable harnesses and cable harness connectors in place of the mother board.
Conventional edge card connectors generally utilize leaf-spring contacts for engaging contact areas at the edges of the circuit boards. Although these types of edge card connectors have many advantages, they do have some disadvantages. One disadvantage is that leaf-spring contacts can become bent and fail to make contact with the circuit board contact areas. Another disadvantage is that leaf-spring contacts have a relatively high electrical resistance. Still another disadvantage is that a comparatively high force is required to engage and disengage the circuit board from the edge card connector. However, the most significant disadvantage is that the contact areas at the circuit board edge require relatively large surface areas, thus severely limiting the number of contacts areas that can be placed along the edge of the circuit board. Circuit boards presently being manufactured are limited to about 250 edge contact areas, but in the very near future, as integrated-circuit chips become more complex, circuit boards having in excess of 400 contact areas will be required.
Conventional cable harness connectors generally utilize male and female parts, such as pins and sockets, for connecting the leads of one cable harness to another. As with edge card connectors, cable harness connectors also have some disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the pins can become bent, thus preventing insertion of the pins into the sockets. Another disadvantage is that pins and sockets have relatively high electrical resistances. Still another disadvantage is that a comparatively high force is required to engage and disengage the cable harness connectors. However, the most significant disadvantage is that the pins and sockets require relatively large surface areas, thus severely limiting the number of contact areas that can be placed in one cable connector.
To obviate or minimize the disadvantages arising from the use of these conventional electrical connectors, it is apparent that a new approach for making electrical connections between electronic components is needed. The new approach should preferably minimize electrical contact resistance, provide easy engagement and disengagement of the electronic components and, most importantly, provide high density contact areas. The present invention is directed to these ends.